megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Plug-in PET
The is a PET model introduced in Mega Man Battle Network 3, and used until the end of the original MegaMan NT Warrior anime series. It was used to combat the WWW and Gospel organizations and to compete in the N1 Grand Prix and Battle Chip GP tournaments. Description The second known iteration of the Personal Terminal is a device with a large screen. This is the last PET to use a retractable cord to Jack-in the PET and send the NetNavi to the cyberworld. Three buttons along the bottom are used to operate the device. It has an extendable handle in the left side, and Battle Chips can be inserted through a slot on the right. If two chips are inserted, the PET will eject the first through a slot in the back. Most PETs are light blue but owners can have a color of their choice. Oddly enough most Plug-in PETs are seen with MegaMan.EXE's navi mark regardless of the Navi inside. In the games The Plug-In PET marked the first time the PET was upgraded between games although this has often been a confusing moment for fans. Lan is first shown with this PET in Mega Man Battle Network 3, but was also seen using it in Mega Man Network Transmission, which took place between the first and second games where Lan is shown using the Original PET. It also appeared in the Japanese only Wonderswan title Rockman.EXE WS, which closely follows the events of the anime. In Mega Man Battle Chip Challenge the Plug-in PET is seen in a variety of colors and is shown with a new software feature called the Program Deck. In Mega Man Battle Network 3 Lan’s PET is damaged by FlashMan.EXE and until it can be repaired by Yuichiro Hikari Lan is must use a Sub PET, a temporary PET with limited capabilities. While Lan is using the Sub PET he is unable to Jack-In, a software patch is later sent to Lan enabling the Sub PET to function as a normal one would. The patch also contains the Navi Customizer program, a function that enables the user to customize their Navi’s abilities. MMBN3WPETScreen.png|Plug-in PET menu screen in Mega Man Battle Network 3 White. MMBN3BPETScreen.png|Plug-in PET menu screen in Mega Man Battle Network 3 Blue. MBCC 02.png|Lan's Plug-in PET in Mega Man Battle Chip Challenge. BCCPETScreen.png|The Program Deck from Mega Man Battle Chip Challenge. BCCPETMayl.png|Mayl's PET from Mega Man Battle Chip Challenge. BCCPETDex.png|Dex's Plug-in PET from Mega Man Battle Chip Challenge. BCCPETChaud.png|Chaud's Plug-in PET from Mega Man Battle Chip Challenge. BCCPETKai.png|Kai's Plug-in PET from Mega Man Battle Chip Challenge. BCCPETMary.png|Mary's Plug-in PET from Mega Man Battle Chip Challenge. RMEXEWS PET01.png|The PET in its dock, booting up from Rockman.EXE WS. RMEXEWS PET03.png|The PET menu from Rockman.EXE WS. In the anime This PET appears in the original 56-episodes of the MegaMan NT Warrior anime series. It was used to combat the WWW and Gospel organizations as well as participate in the N1 Grand Prix. In the first episode Lan is seen using a normal Navi with his Plug-in PET, later getting a package from his father with a disk containing MegaMan.EXE. From then on MegaMan resides inside of Lan's PET. In the show, Navis are shown to be able to travel from their PET into the PET of other operators. The Plug-in PET is shown to have many accessories including holsters, Battle Chip cases and docks. The Plug-in PET is used until the first episode of MegaMan NT Warrior Axess. MMNTWPETBoot.png|The PET's bootsplash. MMNTWPETScreen.png|The PET screen with a normal navi. MMNTWLansPC.png|Lan connecting the PET to his PC. MMNTWPETCable.png|Lan pulling the PET's jack-in cable. MMNTWSalTea.png|Lan and Mayl's PETs connected to stands. In the manga Lan obtains this PET after his original was crushed by a scaffolding in volume 4 of the MegaMan NT Warrior manga. The police commissioner installs a lock on this PET to stop Lan from Jacking-In after Hub Style MegaMan rampaged in the cyberworld. It is replaced by the Advanced PET in Volume 7. MMNTW_VOL_4_PG104.jpg|Lan's new PET Toys An electronic toy version of the PET was made by Bandai, with the release of the Rockman.EXE anime in Japan. The PETs housed a virtual NetNavi that can battle with fictional computer viruses or other NetNavis, similar to digital pets. Three variations of the PET were made, a blue and red version based on Rockman and Blues, and a limited transparent version. Each come with the PET itself and eight Battle Chips along with an adapter for Jacking-In. With the release of Rockman.EXE Axess the toys were discontinued, making them difficult to find now. Plug-inPETNetto.png|thumb|Plug-in PET (Netto Color) Plug-inPETEnzan.png|Plug-In PET (Enzan Color) Plug-inPETLimited.png|Plug-In PET (Clear Blue Limited Version) TOYS_PET_BACKBOX.jpg|The back of the packaging TOYS_PET_HOLSTER.jpg|Plug-In PET holster Plug-inPETBlue.png|Plug-In PET Trivia *On page 172 of the Mega Man Battle Network Official Complete Works, Yūji Ishihara reveals that this PET was designed by Bandai. Category:Terminals